Surprise, Surprise
by Jefferson Author
Summary: Annabeth wants to be famous. Percy, is famous.   Annabeth is broken, Percy can fix her.  Annabeth's mom is dead. Percy's dad is dead.  Match in Paradise, or a living hell?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Annabeth

August 17th- 2011

A flash went off in my face. I put a hand up to block it, much to my dad's anger. "I swear Annabeth, just because you think your going to be famous, doesn't mean you're too good for a picture." He scolded. "It's your birthday." I turned and faced him.

"Yeah. It's my birthday. Congrats, this year you remembered half of the story. I'm another year older. Oh wait- that's right. It's also another year mom's been dead." I stood up and ran to my room where I slammed the door. I sank to the floor and cried. Sixteen years of life, sixteen years of death.

Happy birthday to me.

Chapter One: Percy

August 17th- 2011

"Happy Birthday!" My mom and step-dad shouted again. I smiled weakly and took the cake they handed me.

"Thanks guys, I'm really tired, so I'm going to take this upstairs." They frowned but nodded uneasily.

I sulked up to my room and set the blue cake on the dresser by my bed. I collapsed on the edge and ran a hand over my face. I heard some girls talking below my window. "I can not wait for the new Percy Jackson CD to come out!" one annoying girl said. The other squealed.

"I know!" She exploded. "He loves me, he just doesn't know it." These girls couldn't be older than thirteen, so I leaned out the window.

"Sorry girls, it doesn't matter how much I love you- I'm too old for you!" I shouted out. They looked up and screamed. I waved and the girl who thinks I love her looked like she was going to faint. I laughed and came back in my room. The quick moment of happiness was shattered when I saw the cake still sitting by the counter.

Sixteen years, sixteen losses.

Happy birthday to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Annabeth

Hours before while I was sneaking through my bedroom window to get out of the house, I never would have guessed I'd be where I am now- in an adoption agency's office. The agent assigned to my case tapped on my shoulder. "Miss Chase?" I looked up. "We have a family willing to take you in. It's time to go." I stood up and followed the agent to a small town car that would take me to the airport. "The Jackson family lives in New York in a small apartment on the Upper East Side. Annabeth-" She snapped when I wasn't paying attention. "There good people." Her voice went from icy, to cold. It softened, but not by much. I nodded, and the annoyance was clear.

I know you all are just _dieing_to hear about what happened to me- too bad. You can't know. Not yet.

When we got to the airport, I boarded my plane silently. I was leaving my home in California to go to some insane place in New York. I sighed. California was my home. It was where I started my career, where my acting started. Now I had to start all over.

I had to start all over.

Chapter Two: Percy

"Percy!" My mom called. I walked downstairs, hoping I hadn't done anything to stupid to be called down. "Percy, were having a guest for a while. I need you to take it easy on her- she might be kind of… shocked by who you are." She told me. I looked at her.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." I mouthed the name. It sounded right in my mouth.

"Okay. Is she coming here, or are we getting her at the airport?" I asked.

"Were going to go get her." I stopped her by putting a hand up.

"No. I'm going to get her. You and Paul are going to get her room ready and stuff like that." I smiled just to keep her happy. I held my hand out for the keys and pouted. She sighed and handed over the keys. "Thanks mom. Love you!" I shouted while walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Annabeth

I stood outside the airport. I was looking for a black jeep. I spotted one, but I didn't think it was the right one- the one and only Percy Jackson had stepped out. He walked straight up to me. "Hey, sorry to bug you, but do you know someone named Annabeth Chase? I'm supposed to be-"

"I'm Annabeth." He looked at me shocked. "What is your brain made out of seaweed? I'm Annabeth Chase." Okay, harsh I know. But he was staring at me like he had never seen a girl in his life before. He nodded and took my suitcases.

"Alright Wise Girl. If you know so much, do you know who I am?" He asked. He looked very proud of his comeback. I smiled.

"Nope." I lied. He looked at me shocked. "I don't just know who you are. I know exactly who you are." I elbowed him in the ribs and he acted like it hurt him terribly. I laughed for the first time in a long time. He looked at me and smiled. "So Seaweed Brain," I started. He looked up again once he had unlocked the car and put my bags in. "If your so incredible, why are you here picking a little girl from California up instead of partying with all your amazing friends?"

"Seaweed Brain? I like it. Hm, although I am incredible, I'm just a normal guy- that sings." He shrugged.

"Gee, your so modest." I snarked in a monotone. He nodded acting like I was serious.

We fell into a long silence. I noticed little things about him- the way his jaw was set, long and deeply angled. His eyes- deep green with little flecks of blue that stood out when he smiled or laughed. Dark hair- black. It reminded me of ash.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" He asked breaking the silence. His tan face turned towards me. I looked down, not willing to let him see the tears welling up in my eyes.

But he saw one slide down my cheek. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" I stopped him.

"It's okay. Today's my birthday, and I was thinking about my mom. She died the day I was born so it's never been a particularly happy day for me." He tensed noticeably. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. My dad- he disappeared the day I was born. There one day, gone the next." He sounded so bitter. "My mom pronounced him dead last year- on my birthday." He looked at me in the mirrors. "Today." My head whipped up.

"Your birthday is today?" I whispered. He nodded, clearly still upset. He erased it from his face quickly though.

"Happy birthday to us."

Chapter Three: Percy

"Happy Birthday to us." I said bitterly.

We were a lot alike- Annabeth and I. Were both always disappointed by our parents, yearly. I still don't know what happened to this girl. I want to help her- I don't know why. I just met her. We know nothing about each other, but I feel like if I don't help her, she might do something to hurt herself- if she hasn't already.

She lost her mom before she could even know her. No little girl should grow up without her mother, no matter how strong she says she is. "So what did happen?" I asked again.

"My parents- well my dad actually- he just wasn't fit for parenthood. Social Services caught on to that after sixteen years of torture." She replied coldly. I could tell she really hated her dad- why wouldn't she? She laughed resentfully. "Happy birthday to us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Annabeth

The apartment was nice. I really shouldn't say apartment though… more like Penthouse. "Oh. My. God." I whispered. This was amazing. It was huge… two stories, well, more like one and a half. The second story was just a hallway with some doors. Percy led me to my room. Everything was white. "We'll go get your comforter and paint and everything tomorrow. I figured you were really tired." Mrs. Jackson came behind her son, who was still standing in the doorway.

"You really don't have to do that Mrs. Jackson…" I started. The look on her face stopped me. She looked like the perfect mother. Caring, gentle, sweet.

That was something I never got.

"Nonsense. You, my sweet girl, will have your own personalized room." She insisted, gesturing around the room. I smiled, thinking of what little about my mother I knew. I had her eyes and ability to learn, that much I knew.

"Thank you." I whispered, setting my bags down on the floor. "Thank you so much." She stepped inside and hugged me and I eagerly hugged her back. She stepped back, and smiled once.

"Dinner will be ready in ten guy's okay?" She looked between Percy and I and walked out.

"Your mother," I pointed to Percy. "Is amazing."

"Yeah- she's pretty awesome." He bragged. I punched his arm and collapsed on the bed.

"I was thinking about starting high school here in Manhattan." I looked at Percy. "Do you go to school? Like in a public school?" Only after the words had come out of my mouth did I realize how dumb t sounded.

"Forgetting you just said that." He replied walking out the door chuckling.

~~~~~~PaGe BrEaK~~~~~~

We were sitting at the dinner table. Mrs. Jackson had made a homemade pizza. Like made the dough and everything. "Mrs. Jackson, this is great. I've never had this before." I said tucking my feet under me.

"Well, thank you sweetie." She smiled at me. I took the chance to ask her about going to school.

"What do you think about having me go to school here in Manhattan?" I asked. Paul and Sally looked at each other. "I mean if it isn't too much of a hassle…"

"No, no sweetie. We were just thinking that is a great idea, because Paul works at Goode High. We can get you registered, and all set up in no time." Percy looked annoyed.

"Come on mom! Annabeth probably doesn't want to go to her foster dad's school." He protested.

"No it's fine! That's great!" I shot a glare at Percy. He looked down and put his hands up in surrender.

"You wont know anyone." Paul piped up. "You'll be the new girl. Are you sure you want that?" I nodded eagerly.

"Well…" Sally looked like she was going to say something.

"What?" We all asked.

"Percy has to be home schooled. I figured if we get him some colored contacts or something he could go register under a fake name and then he and Annabeth would know each other." She suggested. I looked at Percy hopefully. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay." I squealed and hugged him before darting off to my room. I heard laughter coming from the kitchen. They all fit together so well. I was an outsider slowly coming in. I smiled to myself. I had finally found a place where I belonged.

Chapter Four: Percy

"Okay." I finally agreed. Annabeth squealed and hugged me before darting into her room. We laughed and smiled like we used to.

Annabeth was family now- I wasn't going to let her leave, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, and I have no good excuse. I hope this will make up for it!**

Chapter Five: Annabeth

I faced the school building. I looked at Percy sitting next to me in the driver's seat. "Ready?" He asked shakily.

"No." I admitted. I hate moving to other schools. "You?"

"No. But we can't back out. Come on." He walked around to my door and opened it. "Let the torture begin." He muttered. I laughed and took his outstretched hand.

Chapter Five: Percy

Annabeth faced the school building. She turned to me as if expecting something. "Ready?" I asked more nervous that something would happen to her than I was about the actual school.

"No." She admitted. It was clear she hated moving. "You?"

"No. But we can't back out. Come on." I quickly walked around to her door and opened it with an outstretched hand. "Let the torture begin." I muttered. She laughed and accepted my hand making my heart stop for a moment. I prayed this would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry. I am so dead. SO DEAD. If anyone is still paying attention…..?**

Chapter Six: Annabeth

Percy never let go of my hand the whole way to the building. The whole time, Mr. Big Shot Rock Star never let go. He kept his hand right in mine. I was so happy. I squeezed his hand as we entered the building. He looked down at me and squeezed back. "Kill me." I muttered. Everyone turned and stared like we some kind of freak show. "They're staring. Everyone is staring." I whispered.

"Yeah. They are." His hand slacked. I looked down and let my hand fall. He cleared his throat. "Just keep walking."

"I know what to do." I snapped. He pressed his lips together. "Sorry. I'm just nervous." He nodded.

"It's fine." He pointed to a small room. "I think that's the office. Ready for this to all begin?" He looked at me. "We can still turn around and go home." I looked around. Everyone had gone back to their own business.

"No way. I am not giving up a normal life. Or my high school experience." I kept walking. It took me a few feet to realize Percy wasn't behind me. "Are you okay?" I walked back.

"I'm nervous." I laughed. "It's not funny!" he insisted.

"It's kinda funny!" I disagreed. "You can handle thousands of screaming girl, but you can't handle high school." I thought it through. "Okay never mind. You should be terrified."

"Not funny."

"It's still funny." I held out my hand. He looked down and rolled his eyes, but clasped his hand in mine.

Chapter Six: Percy

I never let go of her hand. Not once. It felt good to know she as there, right beside me. That I wasn't alone. I had someone beside me to walk me through this. As we neared the entrance, she paused and squeezed my hand. I didn't register it at first, but then I looked down into her sparkling grey eyes and squeezed back. "Kill me." She muttered. Everyone had turned to look at us. Fear rushed through me. "They're staring. Everyone is staring." She whispered.

"Yeah. They are." All my muscles slacked, including my hand. Annabeth looked down and let her hand fall. I cleared my throat, knowing what would happen next. "Just keep walking." I waited for people to rush us.

They didn't.

"I know what to do." She snapped. I pressed my lips together patiently. "Sorry. I'm just nervous." I nodded.

"It's fine." I pointed to the small cramped area with a lady sitting at a desk in it. "I think that's the office. Ready for this all to begin?" I looked down at her. "We can still turn around and go home." She looked around for a moment. Everything was normal. The disguise had worked.

"No way. I am not giving up a normal life. Or my high school experience." She walked ahead of me. I let her go, needing a second to gather my thoughts. For the next eight hours, I was Taylor Anderson, from the Lower East Side. Not Percy Jackson. "Are you okay?" She asked me once she noticed I wasn't with her.

"I'm nervous." She laughed. "It's not funny!" I insisted smiling.

"It's kinda funny!" She told me giggling. "You can handle thousands of screaming girls, but you can't handle high school." She paused, like she was thinking. "Okay never mind .You should be terrified."

"Not funny."

"It's still funny." She reached out to me. I rolled my eyes, trying to play it cool, but I still took her small hand. She looked up at me. "Hey. We can do this."

"Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh I am so dead. I am SO SO dead aren't I? Please don't kill me. **

Chapter Seven: Percy

"Now- Mr. Anderson, Miss Chase. You will have the same schedule since your both new. You aren't required to attend any of your classes today, seeing as it is your first day, so feel free to leave." Miss Montgomery squawked. "Or you could look around." She added when the vice principal gave her a disapproving look.

"Uh, okay." Annabeth muttered. She scanned her list, letting her honey blonde hair fall into her eyes. "I think we'll look around- I mean, if that's okay with you." She looked up at me with her big grey eyes.

"Uh, yeah." I said and nodded, almost forgetting I was wearing a wig. It felt strange, but my mom and Paul thought it was necessary. Now I had blonde hair and grey eyes, like Annabeth. "What's the first class?" She looked down and scanned our schedule. I had shoved mine in my back pocket already, but Annabeth had put hers in the plastic backing of her binder.

"Looks like Chorus with Dr. Patten." I laughed at the irony. I was supposed to be a normal kid, so if course I get put in the one class that would prohibit that. "Come on Seaweed Brain. Let's go find our homeroom." I let her pull me out of the office and direct me where to go, although I knew she probably had no idea.

"Annabeth." I muttered when I saw people staring in the halls.

"Yes Taylor?" She giggled when she used my bogus name, looking around excitedly.

"People are looking at us." I told her, nervous. I had on a wig, but what if it wasn't enough? What if people figured out who I was? Annabeth stopped walking, noticing it also.

"Hm." She shrugged. "We're the new kids. Probably just curious." She smiled and looked up at me. "No big deal."

Annabeth:

"We're the new kids." I reminded him. "Probably just curious. " I smiled to try to ease his nerves. "No big deal." He nodded, but I could tell he wasn't convinced. "Come on, I have no idea where we're going." I looked around the hallways, trying to find someone who could show me where I was going. Down the hall, there was a group of girls giggling and pointing towards Percy and I. It was obvious they were talking about us, but I couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't anything good.

"Hey, let's go ask them." Percy suggested, looking directly at the group of girls.

"No, Per-Uh, Taylor," I quickly corrected, noticing my mistake. "I don't think that's a good idea." He only laughed in response and started toward the group.

"Excuse me." He said walking up with me behind him, hiding a bit. There were girls like this at my old school and I was… Well, I was never one of them. "Could you tell us where the Chorus room is?" A girl with fiery red hair stepped out of the center.

"Sure." She smiled flirtatiously. "I'll show _you_." Percy seemed a bit confused and looked over to me. I, on the other hand, was completely aware of what was happening. "_Or_ you could come with us and ditch first period. We were thinking about going to get some breakfast, yeah?" He looked to me for the answer and I shook my head.

"No thanks," I began, but the red head looked towards me with a vicious look in her eye.  
>"Was I speaking to you?" She barked out, then smirked. "I don't think so."<p>

I didn't reply.

"Well you were talking to me." She turned back to Percy.

"Yes, yes I was." She smiled again, thoughts of my interruption clearly forgotten. "What'daya say baby?" I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Baby? Where did that come from? I swear if he-

"I say no." My head whipped towards Percy. _That_ was unexpected.

"_What?_" She sounded appalled.

"I don't like rude people, and clearly that's what you just were. So no, but thank you anyways. We'll find the class on our own." He grabbed my hand. "Come on Annabeth. We're going to be late." He muttered the last part with a dark look in his eyes. Once we were a good distance away from the group, he started talking again. "The nerve of some people I swear." He was saying. "I thought maybe it was just people in Hollywood that were scuzbags, but clearly I was wrong." I stopped him with a hand.

"Percy." I said once everyone had left the hall. He looked down at me. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Yeah. No problem."

**A/N: Okay, I know this is still kinda short and in no way makes up for the year or so I've been gone, but it's something right? **


End file.
